Good King Wenceslas
and Buford perform the song in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas".]] "Good King Wenceslas" is a traditional Christmas carol. It tells a story about a historical figure, St. Wenceslas I, Duke of Bohemia (907-935). In it, he and his servant bring food and wood to a peasant on St. Stephen's Day, which is December 26th. The servant grows cold, but his master is so saintly that he leaves heat in the ground where he passes, leading to the concluding moral that "Ye who now will bless the poor, shall yourself find blessing." In Christmas specials and albums * The first verse of the song is sung by Gonzo, backed by the casts of The Muppet Show and Sesame Street during the carol medley in A Muppet Family Christmas. * Bean Bunny sings the song in The Muppet Christmas Carol only to have a Christmas wreath thrown at him by an irate Ebenezer Scrooge. An instrumental version appears on the film's soundtrack as one of the handful of traditional Christmas carols musically incorporated and alluded to throughout the film's score. * Pokémon Christmas Bash features a version themed to the franchise as part of its Caroling medley. * In Elmo's Christmas Countdown, Oscar the Grouch comments that Christmas cheer is a pain "in the King Wenceslas". * Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites features a version sung by Baljeet Tjinder and Buford Van Stomm. Buford changes the lyrics and then gets into an argument with Baljeet. When Baljeet questions Buford's knowledge of the song, Buford reveals that he knows all about its origins and changed the lyrics because he likes his version better as it was about him. This version was later used in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Lyrics Good King Wenceslas looked out on the feast of Stephen When the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even Brightly shone the moon that night though the frost was cruel When a poor man came in sight gathering winter fuel Hither page and stand by me if thou know'st it telling Yonder peasant who is he where and what his dwelling Sire he lives a good league hence underneath the mountain Right against the forest fence by St. Agnes' fountain Bring me flesh and bring me wine bring me pine logs hither Thou and I will see him dine when we bear him thither Page and monarch forth they went forth they went together Through the rude wind's wild lament and the bitter weather Sire the night is darker now and the wind blow stronger Fails my heart I know not how I can go no longer Mark my footsteps my good page tread thou in them boldly Thou shalt find the winter's rage freeze thy blood less coldly In his master's steps he trod where the snow lay dinted Heat was in the very sod which the Saint had printed Therefore Christian men be sure wealth or rank possessing Ye who now will bless the poor shall yourselves find blessing Category:Songs Category:Disney songs Category:Hanna-Barbera songs Category:Muppet songs Category:Pokemon songs